


Teasing The Maknae

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [4]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Dildos, Dom Hoya, Gags, Handcuffs, Hoya-centric, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Teasing, Vibrators, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Teasing The Maknae

**5:20 PM**

"Hey Howon-ah?"

Howon turns to face Sunggyu."What is it hyung?"Sunggyu scratches his head."Have you seen Sungjong-ah at all today?"Howon just shrugs slightly."No I haven't."He says."He's probably back at the dorm sleeping his day away."


End file.
